Michael Shiba
/ 25% / 25% | birthday = March 20th | age = Looks 20 but is 1,000+ | gender = Male | height = 6'6" | weight = 175 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = black/red | blood type = O | affiliation = None right now | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = lieutenant of 8th division and captain of 13th division | team = Unknown | previous team = unknown | partner = ? | previous partner = unknown | base of operations = anywhere | marital status = Single | relatives = The Shiba (9 adopted daughters and 4 adopted sons) | education = The Shiba Family and other relatives along with the academy | status = Active | shikai = Hi no ō,-kō, kōri, yami | bankai = Hi,-kō, kōri, yami no ō debirugoddo }} Appearanc e Normally in loose-fitting clothing with long red and black hair and green eyes and he is skinny but muscular Personality Michael's friend's see him as a scary, powerful, smart, unpredictable, weird, kind, mean, calm, cool with everything, sometimes rash in judgement, lovable, lively, lucky on both sides of the luck chain both unlucky and good luck, fun, fighter, loves weapons, loves hand to hand combat, loves sex, wise, crazy, loves sweets, loves drinks of all kind and lazy, loves music, and wise and stubborn man and Michael has begun to see himself as such. History He was born in hueco Mundo from the strange Union of a arrancar and his father who was half Quincy half Shinigami he was taken to the soul Society by his father and he never said who his mother was later that same year his father left and never returned. Sense he was 3 he had always had a immense amount of spiritual pressure at the young age of 3 to 10 he was taught how to suppress it via meditation. Since the age of five he has undergone excruciating training in Shunpo, Wards, Hadō, Gisei Hadō, Bakudō, Swordsmanship, Hakuda, science, strategy, war tactics, assassination, Ryōgawa Kidō, Kinshi Kidō, and Kaizō Kidō he was finally finished with his training at the age of 15 but during this training the shiba Clan considered him a prodigy so their training methods were a bit barbaric he would have to practice 500 different spells, do 500 sword slashes, do 1,000 punches and kicks and run 50 km a day and if he messed up he would go without food that day after 5 years of this the next ten were sparring where his life would be in danger and if you were to lose he would die or get fatally wounded and apart of his training would be 100 to 200 km runs every day and after all this they sent him off to the academy and he spent 2 years in the Academy. When he got out of the academy he became a lieutenant in the 8th division for about 10 years during 5 of these 10 years he trained in secret for 12 hours each night to achieve Bankai later after that during the last part of these 10 years he materialized his Bankai spirit do meditation and would Spar with his Bankai Spirit which is a female he eventually achieved Bankai just in time to take the captain exam for the 13th division he was so happy being able to do this he barely passed and vowed to keep on training even as a captain. He eventually transferred to become captain of the 13th division for 15 years but it was found out that he was a practitioner of forbidden Kidō while he was using a reverse time kido to heal his lieutenant who was a good friend of his but there was other's around and they reported him. So he ran away so he did not have to go on trial he did this in order not to protect himself but to protect the Shiba family because they are the ones who taught it to him. He ended up in the world of the living and he traveled for a long time a total of 190 years. He kept on learning new things and new fighting styles because they interested him but during the time he took to learn them he met Master martial artists experts at their crafts and found it hard to beat them but he used this as a learning experience he ended up learning Jujutsu, boxing, kick boxing, 10 different styles of karate and 3 different styles of Taekwondo, and Chinese Kempo. He eventually found his grandfather who was a Quincy he eventually learned more about this from his grandfather and exiled grandmother she was exiled for marrying a Quincy he then learned how to use and then mastered Heilig Bogen, Kojaku, Seele Schneider, Quincy Cross, Gintō, Blut Vene, Blut Vene Anhaben, Wolke, Heizen, Sprenger, Gritz, Hirenkyaku, Reishi absorption, Blue Reishi Flames, Klavier, and Licht Regen it took him 90 years to do this but during his training it was sparring between him and his grandfather and he was not allowed to use any Shinigami techniques and he almost died 8,500 times during the first 85 years and he finally mastered them during the last 5 years. After that he stayed with them for 8 until he was found out by the soul Society and he was forced to flee in the battle his grandmother and grandfather getting killed in the process he was unable to save them he fled to hueco Mundo. Well wondering if through hueco Mundo and the menos Forest he began to blame himself for the deaths of his grandparents. He had been wondering around for 640 years now the only ever left hueco Mundo to visit the graves that he made for his grandparents. He does keep up his training but he's recently gone into a deep depression about the deaths of his grandparents but right when he had fainted from him attempting to kill himself he was saved by somebody. 10 years later he woke up from the coma he put himself in it was a female Shinigami named Soul Kuroinu who saved him. Soul helped him recover it took him 60 years to completely recover overtime him and Soul became good friends and almost got together as a couple. But later that year she was called back to the Soul Society. He was obviously saddened and they vowed to meet each other again and he starts to wander around again around 800 years later while wandering around in the middle of the menos forest. He saw a beautiful woman he walked up to her and she attacked showing herself to be more powerful than in a arrancar. FHe asks for her name and she tells her name to him her name is Satos. As the battle went on a dark spiritual pressure came from him it resembled that of a Hollow and Satos ask him for his name and he said Michael Shiba she recognize that last name and asked who his father was he said Gora Shiba she said your my son. He was obviously shocked and takina back in disbelief. She's in decided to start teaching him how to use the abilities of a Hollow, arrancar, and Espada even though the entire time he doubted he could do any of it she even ran away from the Espada to do this note at the time she was number 1 Espada. Satos taught him Cero, Sonído, Garganta, Lanza del Relámpago, Luz de la Luna, Bala, Caja Negación, and Hierro along with Vasto Lorde form it took him 1,400 years to learn this and he had the hardest time learning these techniques he almost died 145,278 times in the first 100 years alone by the time he was done he had almost died 290,556,000 times in 1,380 years but he was not allowed to use Quincy or Shinigami techniques. He finally mastered them in the last 10 years after having the hardest time learning and trying to master them via sparring. He then went back to the Soul Society after 500 more years staying there just to spend time with his mother. He turned himself into the Central 46 they sentenced him to 1,110 years in the Central 46 underground prison. He got out 1,110 years later taking that time he had in the prison to meditate and increase his Reiatsu and control over it. He then went to Kisuke Urahara and learned Keikaigi and to spar. Now he just wanders around between the Soul Society, world of the living, and the hollow world he trains regularly and it seems like he's a good person he's even recently adopted 13 kids from the 4 main Rukongai districts at different times but it was around the age of 6,000 and brought them back to the Shiba main house he now takes them on trips throughout the Soul Society, world of the living, and the hollow world basically he takes them around with him throughout his travels training them but sometimes he will just leave them at the main house. During his travels he has done a large amount of research mostly on Quincy techniques because he felt there was more he could learn it seems that he yurns for knowledge. Synopsis *Unknown traveler. Powers & Abilities *'Overwhelming Spiritual Power-''’he has enough spiritual pressure to make the majority of Captains and captain level people cower in fear and fall to their knees he can even do this to people such as Aizen.'' *'Immense Endurance-'''sense he was 5 up untill he was 15 he had to run 50 km then 100 to 200 km runs *'Immense Agility-''' he can easily dodge a quincy arrow point blank this was apart of his training with his grandfather *'Immense Durability-' He took 20 Cero from 20 Menos at the same time and 20 other cero from 20 arrancars with the menos attacking *'Immense Speed-'''his normal speed is fast enough to keep up with yoruichi shihouin in a race while she is going as fast as she can. *’’’Immense strength-’’’He was strong enough to stop a menos from stomping on him with one finger and then launch the menos with the same finger no sweat at all. *'Master tactician and Strategist-''' he has beaten Kisuke Urahara in multiple strategy type games while both were going all out. *’’’Master scientists and inventor-’’’He made a machine that can auto resurrect the owner of the machine and auto reincarnate the creator of the machine when they die but this machine takes half a year to do either one. *’’’Shunpo Master-’’’ he can blitz a on guard yoruichi shihouin when she interrupted his sparring match with Kisuke. He can also use Speed Clones, Senka, and Utsusemi. *’’’Protective/Passive Regeneration-’’’ he looks young because of this and he can regenerate body parts including internal organs over a long period of time *’’’Hakuda Master-’’’ he learned kyūsho-jitsu back when he learned Hakuda but later he learned martial arts in the human world and he can use Shunkō. *’’’Master Assassin-’’’ he has never shown use of his assassination skills although he can easily sneak around past even that of Captain class people this was shown when he ran away from the soul Society *'Kidō Master-''’ He uses Byakurai no Yari, Jūgeki Byakurai, Kūkanten'i, Jikanteishi, the one he made the reverse time, Hadō Master: he makes use of Byakurai, Kurenaīru, Tsuzuri Raiden, Shakkahō, Ōkasen, Sōkatsui, Kōkyūshū, Kongōbaku, Haien, Tenran, Gaki Rekkō, Raikōhō, Sōren Sōkatsui, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, Hyōga Seiran, Kurohitsugi, Senjū Kōten Taihō, Ittō Kasō, Millón Escudo, El Escudo, Jōen Kūkuheki, Kin, Bankin, Gochūtekkan, Hōrin, Tozanshō, Tenteikūra, Kuyō Shibari, Sajō Sabaku, Hyapporankan, Rikujōkōrō, Sai, Hainawa, Seki, and Dankū using them with great power and ease just by saying the name with no chant sometimes even just thinking it will set it off and he uses them without incation and it is just as powerful if not more and he can use Hanki but he for some reason prefers not to. He can use Kaidō but prefers not to. He does know Keikaigi. *’’’General Swordsmanship Prowess-’’’ He is good enough at swordsmanship to spar with Kisuke Urahara while Kisuke was going all out and while training with his mother at the end of it he pretty even with her in weapons combat (Note his mother was a espada of a high rank). Also he does know Senmaioroshi, Ryōdan, Hōzuri, and Agitowari. *’’’Caja Negación user-’’’ his is so powerful he can use it on non hollows but he normally does not use this *’’’Master of a variety of Quincy techniques-’’’ he mastered Hirenkyaku and he can use the majority of the Quincy techniques *’’’Master of various hollow type techniques-’’’ the types of cero he knows are Cero Doble, Cero Córnea, Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras, and Cero Metralleta and he can use Garganta along with Hierro and his Hierro multiplies his durability by 500 and he has mastered Sonído to the point to where he can use Gemelos Sonído also he can use Lanza del Relámpago, Luz de la Luna, and Bala but he seems to shy away from them he also has his Vasto Lorde form which allows him to enter a state that looks like he has a mask on the upper part of his face only and his eyes are white with black sclera and his Reiatsu color is black with white outline it is noted that he can lose control easy in this state Stats Zanpakutō Shikai: Hi no ō,-kō, kōri, yami this Shikai takes the form of combat boots, martial arts wraps on the hands, jeans with pockets, and a button up short sleeve shirt with a pocket the pockets have throwing knives and normal daggers in them knives emit and can manipulate fire and the daggers shroud anything that they touch in complete darkness there are also two swords both look like Scimitars one manipulates ice and can freeze things as well and the other one can manipulate light. The knives and daggers are easy to break but they are strong enough to sink into skin and to get past normal clothing. Bankai: Hi,-kō, kōri, yami no ō debirugoddo appears to be four gauntlets two on my hands and two on my feet the ones on my hands go up to my elbow and there is a blade at the elbow point that extends out words there are also claws at the end of each finger tip. The shirt sleeve shirt becomes armored as well and the pants also become armored the gauntlet boots on my feet go up to my knee and have blades like the one on the elbow on both knees they're also claws at the end of each toe they can manipulate and generate the various variations of light, fire, Darkness, and ice and with that comes all of their various abilities to an incredible extent this Bankai has actually been forbidden because of how powerful it is. Weaknesses he coughs on blood on a normal basis. He will vomit blood if he over exserts himself. he will some times bleed from the eyes. he needs 24 hours of sleep every 2 days or he will faint. his shikai has the normal weaknesses of his elements Quotes *"if you want help just ask just don't be a dick about what happens next.’’'' Category:Former Captain Category:Former Lieutenants Category:Shiba Clan Members Category:Male Characters